Bad Luck
by l0stinl0ve
Summary: Draco wasn't having the best of nights, and it was only going to get worst. Very Dark, don't read if you're easily offended. Gift for friend who asked for Sirius/Draco and prompted me with padfoot!knotting


I wrote this because I lost to the lovely calrissian in a word war and she prompted me with sirius/draco and padfoot!knotting. Well, with that sort of thing, there really wasn't anything else to write. This is very dark and disturbing, and I've warned you that if you're the faint of heart, please read no further.

I've never written this pairing, never written Sirius, never wrote slash, and never wrote something this dark, so it's all a lot of new for me. This is for the Charms category for The School Subjects Competition on HPFC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents and I'm not making any money of this.

* * *

Draco cursed as he stepped into another puddle. He had attempted to step over the bit of mud, but instead got rewarded with water. Sweet Salazar, was tonight his unlucky night or what?

First, he lost seventy galleons in this weeks' poker game. Then, someone stole his coat. And now, his trousers were soaking.

He just wanted to go home and take a nice, long, warm shower. _At least the rain has stopped_, he thought. He shivered as he trudged along the sidewalk back to his flat.

Another puddle, more water seeping into his pant leg. He stopped between his building and the shops next door, in front of the alley where the rubbish bins were, to shake out his leg, hoping to rid himself of the extra moisture.

_Like that'd help_, he mused.

-CRASH-

The sound startled him, causing him to flinch. He stared down the alleyway in an attempt to find what made the noise. He heard a low growl from the shadows, forcing him to pull out his wand. After a few moments of no noise, he pocketed his wand and turned back to his building. As he approached the stoop, he searched for his keys, glancing down at his pocket.

He jumped up, nearly falling backwards off the steps. He took his time catching his breath, never taking his eyes away from the black shaggy dog that sat next to his leg.

"Who are you?" he asked.

_It's a dog, he can't answer you, you git_, he scolded himself.

The dog just perked his head to the side, more than likely thinking Draco was an idiot too.

He scowled at the dog and returned to unlocking the front door to his building. He stepped inside and the dog followed.

"Where do you think you're going?" he sneered.

The dog only looked up at him, as if he was crazy. _Which you must be if you keep asking a bloody dog questions_.

Draco shook his head from his traitorous thoughts. He allowed it to follow him up the stairs to his flat. When he arrived inside, he threw his keys onto the kitchen counter and sighed in relief, stretching his arms above his head.

He was home and a new day would come soon. _Tomorrow will be better and my luck will turn around._

The dog again distracted him from his inner ramblings, pawing at his soaked trouser leg.

"You're right, I should get out of my wet clothes," he said, realising too late that he was conversing with an animal.

He shook his head in disgust of himself as he ambled down the hall. He pulled his jumper over his head and let it fall to the floor as he entered his bedroom. He unbuckled his pants, letting them fall to his feet and stepped out of them. He turned back to the door to pull the towel from behind it and had to take pause. The shaggy dog had had his snout pressed into Draco's jumper, and Draco could distinctly hear the sniffs it took.

He shuddered, from a cold breeze he was sure, never mind that there was no window opened, and snatched the towel and returned to his earlier plans.

He stepped beneath the stream of water, allowing the heated jets to calm him. His muscles relaxed and he took a deep breath.

_This is just what I needed to end the day._

He let his head fall forward so that it rest on the wall, letting the water glide down his back. He heard rustling from the door and cricked his neck to catch the dog sniffing his boxers.

_He was a rather filthy dog, scrounging through bins and such._

"No dog staying in my flat will be dirty," he began, turning to grab the dog and bring him into the bath.

He had expected more of a fight, but the dog simply licked his shoulder and allowed himself to join Draco. Draco stood off to the side, letting the shower pelt its fur.

Draco kneeled down so that he could better reach the dog and allowed a dollop of his shampoo onto one of his hands. He could still smell the mangy mutt and added more shampoo to his hands. He rubbed them together, letting it lather, before beginning to knead it into the dog's coat.

The dog was evidently enjoying Draco's ministrations as its panting became laboured. Draco ignored the noise and continued with getting it clean. He rubbed its shoulders and back and the dog licked his face when his hands reached its underbelly.

Draco brushed its head away and washed its leg, avoiding the red appendage that slipped out of its fur. He eyed it warily and decided the dog was clean enough. He moved away from the dog so that he could rinse him down. He spun on his knees and began to pull himself up to reach for the showerhead when he was knocked forward, nearly hitting his head on the faucet.

He tried to move back, but it only allowed the dog to better mount him. His haunches were near his shoulders, and Draco could feel its fur on his back and a slick member rubbing the crack between his cheeks.

_I thought my luck would change with the end of the night._

But the night wasn't over and he tried to buck the mutt off him, but it only growled into his ear.

It pushed Draco forward, so that his cheek was pressed against the cold shower wall. Draco held back tears as its cock, slick from the shampoo, impaled into his arse in one savage thrust.

The dog pulled out, making Draco whimper. Too fast for him to adjust, another thrust made him shout. His begging and pleas went unheeded as the dog continued to fuck him.

Draco was embarrassed and panicking all at once. He could feel a lump at the base of his arse as the dog continued to pummel into him. The shower overhead continued to pelt water on his back, not helping him relax as he had hoped at the beginning of the night.

_No, instead I'm being raped by a dog and he's about to -_

His thoughts were interrupted when the knot entered his hole. While the thrusts became shallow, it was still painful; Draco never thought he could feel so full.

He cried in relief when he felt the cum seep into his passage. He sagged forward, waiting for the knot to loosen so he could throw the mangy mutt off him, but while the knot retracted, so did the fur.

Draco was confused and puzzled and tried to push the dog off, but arms wrapped around him instead.

A tongue - a human tongue - flicked the shell of his ear.

"I'm not finished with you yet," the dog - it - he whispered.

He continued to thrust shallowly, slowly, allowing Draco to get used to the intrusion. His hands grazed down Draco's back and he shuddered. He was still on his hands and knees, a random man fucking him from behind. He looked down his chest and could see the trickle of blood roll down his thigh.

_From the knot, no doubt_, he babbled incessantly.

The gentle thrusts turned piercing and Draco could feel renewed pain.

He begged for the man to stop, but all he did was laugh, saying how, "little Malfoy deserved to be buggered."

Draco tried to shake him off, tried to peer behind to catch sight of his rapist, but all he could see was the curly strand of greying dark hair falling over his shoulder when the man rested his head on Draco's back.

He had Draco pinned, and there was no way out. He had his cock buried deep inside, still hard regardless of having already cummed. _As a dog, though_. The man kissed up Draco's shoulder blades to his neck and ear, whispering how tight it felt, how perfect it was, how this arse belonged to him.

Draco shuddered in fear. He peeked over his shoulder and gasped - not from a particularly hard thrust - but from the sight of Sirius Black snarling at him.

The rough pads of his fingers trailed down his back, moving over Draco's buns, squeezing them with each thrusts.

Draco groaned from the effort it took to hold himself up. His knees ached and his face was red from being banged into the wall over and over.

Sirius's hands moved from his arse around to his abs, caressing the planes of his stomach and finally ending with a rough twist of his nipples as he shot his seed deep up Draco's arse. He could feel the hot cum spray into him making his knees buckle. Sirius's cock slipped and continued to spatter cum on Draco's back.

Draco tried to catch his breath as he lay flat on his stomach, Sirius still over him.

"This arse is mine," Sirius snarled, squeezing one cheek. He growled once more before shifting back to Padfoot, and licked Draco's shoulder once more.

Draco let the tears slide down his face, and he watched as it mingled with the water going down the drain.

_His luck would never change._


End file.
